fictionalorganizationsfandomcom-20200213-history
Time Patrol (Super Dragon Ball Heroes)/Background
Super Dragon Ball Heroes: Dark Demon Realm Mission! 'Chapter 1: Time Patrol, Move out!' Future Trunks finds himself on the ground in an unfamiliar environment. An angry woman comes running in at him, and attempts to smack him in the back of the head, but he dodges it. She chastises Trunks for messing with time, calling herself the Kaioshin of time. Trunks tries to interject, but she shuts him down, saying she has proof of his actions. She shows a mysterious place she has never seen, assuming Trunks had something to do with it. Trunks says he’s never seen such a place, she wonders if someone else was messing with time, and Trunks complains about how loud she is. Trunks asks what the place he’s standing in is, and she explains it’s the Time Nest where she and Toki Toki, a bird that moves time, watch the flow of time and guard it. The reason she brought him to the nest, was because she caught him messing with time using his time machine. He asks if him traveling between the timelines is a problem, and she explains that if a single mistake’s made in changing time, it would ruin everything. He gulps in shock and apologizes, and the Kaioshin notes he’s beginning to understand the gravity of the situation. She says that if he didn’t create this place; she has to hurry and figure out who is. Trunks asks if he can join her, since it was his Time Machine that caused problems, apologizing wouldn’t be enough. The Kai thinks about it. He isn’t evil and or lying, and as the Kaioshin of time, she can’t let him go. She agrees to allow him to interfere with time, giving him a set of new clothes. She names her organization the Time Patrol, asking if it’s cool, but he says they should just get going. They arrive at the mysterious place, finding people and eavesdropping on them. A woman in a cloak talks about gathering energy, and soon they’ll have enough to be “freed”. She commands Mira to go through a time rift and gather more energy by fighting strong warriors throughout history. The Kaioshin of time jumps out from her hiding spot, saying they’re the Time Patrol and will bring them in for messing with time. She asks Trunks to do a pose or else it’s lame, but he tells her to focus on the enemies. Towa only remarks on how she’s a Kaioshin that rules over time. Mira fires a blast at them, telling them not to get in Towa’s way. The Kai panics, telling them to slow down, but Trunks blocks the blast with a sword slash. Another individual in a mask charges at Trunks, crashing into him. Towa orders Mira to work together with the other person to take them down. Mira realizes he can’t move his body, and the Kaioshin explains he’s caught in her time-stopping power, “Freeze”, which stops time around a person’s body. Trunks crashes into a rock formation, and the Kai asks if he's okay. He says he's fine. Internally, he notes his opponent is very strong, and turns Super Saiyan. He teleports at the masked enemy, throwing a punch, but he gut punches Trunks. The two continue to clash until Trunks punches his mask, cracking it. The Kai internally comments Trunks can do it. Mira angrily thinks to himself he's been disgraced in front of Towa, who created him. He buffs up and breaks through the Freeze ability, shocking the Kai of time. Mira charges at Trunks, but the individual in the mask fires a blast at his hand, stopping him. He says it feels like it he's finally woke up. He apologizes to Trunks for causing him trouble while he was controlled. Trunks says it's fine, and notices he has a tail, and looks similar to Goku. The two engage Mira, landing several blows on him. He lands next to Towa and apologizes for such a poor battle. She says it was a great battle and they have the energy they need. They begin to leave but the Kai tries to stop her with Freeze, Towa says she's had enough of not being able to move, the attack failing. She yells to them to stop, but Towa says not to lose her temper, and she'll understand everything once the Dark Demon Realm is released. She looks on in shock, and Towa smugly says she understands, and says farewell. The Kaioshin says that there's nothing left for them and they should leave. Trunks approaches the man, and he says he doesn't remember anything from when he was brainwashed. Trunks wants to know if he has any relation to Goku, but the Kai dropkicks him and drags him away with her. She says she'll overlook his actions and tells him not to interfere with time more than necessary. He flies off. Back at the TIme Nest the Kaioshin of Time wonders what issue to tackle first, as too many things are happening at once. Trunks asks what the Dark Demon Realm is, and she explains that there's a space where an army of evil sorcerers were imprisoned. The Dark Demon Realm is a world created by those sorcerers. Suddenly, a denizen of the Demon Realm, Demigra appears. She explains to Trunks who he is, and then asks Demigra what it means that the Dark Demon Realm will be released. Demigra says he has no association with those people, and his goal is to conquer everything. In order to do so, he has to obtain Toki Toki and the kaioshin's position. He disappears, taunting her. She thinks to herself that the situation is worse than she thought. Trunks says they should go after them right away, but she says the burden is too great, he's done enough and she'll send him back to his world. He says that the Demon Realm denizens powers were out of the ordinary, and until they make their next move, he has to get stronger, and he can't stand by while this happens. The Kaioshin decides to keep Trunks around, but says she's going to summon the strongest warrior from his memories: Goku. Goku appears in different clothes and says, "Trunks, is that you?" 'Chapter 2: The Dark Dragon Balls' Towa uses the energy she’s gathered up to this point to revive the master of the Dark Demon Realm, Mechikabura. He praises Towa for his work, but she remains humble. Mechikabura notes he can’t move as he’d like, because of old age. Towa explains the existence and purpose of the Dragon Balls, and a mind-controlled Dende holds a Dragon Model in his hand. After telling her to go ahead, Dende activates the model and the Dragon Balls scatter. Confused, Dende explains one must gather the Dragon Balls first to make a wish. Towa apologizes, but Mechikabura says he’s found one, and they’ve scattered into various points in time, he also tells her he will give her the power of the Demon Gods. It has been 3 days since the Kaioshin of time has summoned Goku. She has been checking scrolls to find irregular histories, and has just found one when Trunks and Goku walk up to her, saying it’s been half a year. The Kai rebuffs them, she changed the flow of time in the room they were training. She explains that a problem in history has appeared and tells them to hurry out. Trunks questions if she’s coming with them, and she says she’s used up too much energy with everything she’s done. Goku and Trunks enter the time hole and examine their surroundings. Category:Backgrounds Category:Dragon Ball